


Dear Theo

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon, Dear John Letter, Falling In Love, Fluff, Letters, Love, M/M, Personal Growth, Reunions, San Diego, Theo joins the marines, USMC, doesn't have to be canon though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam gets an unexpected voicemail one morning from Theo. He can't see or talk to him for thirteen weeks. So he writes him letters of encouragement to help his friend through boot camp. With each letter, time brings them closer to their reunion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after I watched some videos on the Marine Recruit Training Depot boot camp. I couldn't help but think about Liam and Theo falling in love as they wrote each other letters.

_“This is recruit Theo Raeken. I have arrived safely at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot San Diego safely. Please do not send me any food or bulky items in the mail. I will contact you within the next 7 to 9 days by letter with my new address. Thank you for your support. Goodbye for now.”_

 

Liam played the voicemail message over and over the morning after it had been sent. Liam had turned his phone off like he always does before bed. But that one voicemail, a very short and straight to the point voicemail from Theo Raeken was leaving his mind churning.

He was confused.

When had Theo decided to join the Marines? Why didn’t he tell anyone?

He was hurt.

Why hadn’t Theo warned him? Why was he doing this?

He was shocked.

Theo called him. He was going to send letters to Liam. Liam had so many questions.

Liam was angry.

Theo had planned to join the Marines but he never told anyone. He just left.

“Liam!”

His mind stopped racing for a second and he recognized the tone in his mother’s voice. It was her get-down-here-now voice and he was probably about to get in trouble.

He raced downstairs and stood in front of his mother who was holding out an envelope with an irritated expression on her face. “This was on the truck outside.” She pressed it against Liam’s chest and told him, “It’s for you.”

Liam grasped the envelope before it slid down his front and onto the floor. Sure enough, his name was written out in a familiar handwriting on the envelope. “Who’s this from?” Liam already knew but maybe his mom knew something more than he did.

“It’s not my mail to read,” she said as she started gathering her things to leave for work which Liam found weird because usually, she would give him a ride to school first. But he didn’t care about that right then.

He opened the letter and read it out loud so his mother could hear:

 

_“Dear Liam,_

_I know this is rather sudden but it’s something I have to do. I enlisted for the Marines a few days ago and my platoon arrives in San Diego tonight at midnight. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I didn’t know how. I wasn’t even sure you would care seeing as I haven’t really been involved with you or the pack recently. But I want you to know that despite our lack of recent communication, you are probably the most important person in my life right now._

_If I make it through boot camp, I have agreed to serve for four years and, unless the Syrians have wolfsbane or missile toe, I probably won’t die. While I’m training, I cannot make any phone calls. The only way I can communicate with the outside world is through snail mail. To occupy what free time I will have, I will write letters to you._

_I don’t care if you don’t want to reply; you have to keep me informed on the well being of my truck. I’m not allowed to own anything under my name while I’m deployed so you have to sign the title and take care of her until I get back._

_Yours truly,_   
_Theo G. Raeken_

_Ps. The keys are under the fender on the passenger side and she’s low on gas.”_

 

Liam’s voice stuttered to a stop and looked up at his mom, unsure of what to say or do. How was he supposed to react? It’s not like he and Theo were that close. Maybe they’d been getting close after everything that happened with the hunters and the Anuk-Ite but he hadn’t heard from Theo in a while.

“Where did he get the idea to join the Marines?” Liam blurted out to his mother in a whiney voice.

She shrugged and opened the front door as she started to leave. “Don’t know. But you’ve got a car you can drive for the next thirteen weeks while he’s at boot camp. I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Now, can you move the damn truck out of the way so I can go to work?”

 

A week later, the first letter came.

 

_“Liam,_

_Boot camp is harder than I thought. But not for the reasons you would think. As you may know, I have a problem with taking orders and respecting authority. In the past, that only ever got myself in trouble but now it gets my whole platoon in trouble which, thanks to the recent reformation of myself, I feel guilty about. All I have to say about these Drill Instructors is that the Dread Doctors were easier to understand and much less threatening._

_I hope you haven’t crashed my truck already. I know you get road rage but I was hoping you’d be too afraid of the wrath of a Chimera Marine to risk that._

_Yours truly,_   
_Theo G. Raeken”_

 

Liam struggled with himself. Should he simply write Theo to tell him his truck was fine. Or should he actually write him with the concern he was feeling? Did Theo need that?

Liam literally sat in his bed rereading the letter over and over for an hour before he decided to write something in return. He was going to ask questions. He was going to let Theo know that he was concerned and upset. Theo was probably handling boot camp a lot better than most of the others. Between his harsh upbringing and his supernatural powers, the physical and mental part should be easy for him.

 

_“Dear Theo,_

_Yes. Your truck is fine. But the gas mileage sucks._

_I want you to know that I’ve been thinking about you since I heard your voicemail the morning after you left. I was surprised to find out that you joined the Marines. It didn’t seem like something you would do. Especially so sudden. But what surprised me more was that you called me._

_If I’m honest, I don’t get it. I don’t understand why you felt the need to enlist and I don’t understand why you told no one. I know I should be grateful that you're going to serve our country but I’m just angry and confused._

_I better get an invitation to your graduation because I’m going to punch you for this._

_From,_   
_Liam”_

 

Liam waited a long time before the next letter came.

 

_“Little Wolf,_

_Of course, you’re angry and confused. Aren’t you always? Maybe I should’ve explained further in my initial letter._

_Those few weeks that I didn’t communicate with the pack much, I was doing some research on my family. After a lot of digging, I found out that my sister was going to join the Marines and that our father, grandfather and great grandfather were all Marines. She just wanted the tradition to keep going but she knew I couldn’t do it with asthma. By enduring boot camp and serving for four years, I will be fulfilling my sisters’ wishes for our family legacy and our country, something I should’ve considered when the Dread Doctors got into my head._

_For the record, I do regret not telling you or anyone before I just up and left. I just hope I don’t regret leaving my truck with you. Send pictures. Of the truck, not you._

_Yours truly,_   
_Theo G. Raeken_

_Ps. Please address the next letter to ‘Rct. Raeken, Theo’. I would prefer not to have another incentive training session. Thanks.”_

 

And so Liam replied.

 

_“Theo,_

_I’m happy that you’re fulfilling your sister’s wishes. I hope everything is going well at boot camp. I watched a bunch of YouTube videos and it seems awful. I’m sure you’re loving it. How were the gas chambers?_

_Also, your truck is fine. Quit asking. *picture of it parked in front of Beacon Hills High School* I got a girl from the chess club to stand in front of it so you can tell your buddies you have a girlfriend waiting for you back home._

_Dude, did they shave your hair off? I’m having a hard time picturing you without that greasy mane in front of your eyes._

_From Liam”_

 

Liam waited a few days before he sent the next letter. After reading a lot of things online, he heard that most people send lots of letters of encouragement. I wasn’t sure how encouraging he should be but he would give it a shot.  
  


_“Hey, Theo!_

_I didn’t get another letter from you yet but I’m sending you one anyway. Here is another picture of your chess club girlfriend. Her name is Mandy and she likes chess._

_*picture of Mason wearing a wig and playing checkers*_

_Just kidding. The girl in the picture from last time was afraid you’d actually think she was your girlfriend which she thought was cruel. So that’s Mason. Obviously._

_I know you worry about your truck a lot so I took another picture._

_*picture of Theo’s truck on the preserve covered in dirt*_

_Keep up the hard work._

_Liam.”_

 

Next, Liam sent a photo he’d found, by doing some digging of his own, of Theo’s great grandfather wearing his Dress Blues.

 

_“Theo,_

_I hope everything is going fine at boot camp. In case you’ve been having a hard time or losing motivation, don’t forget why you’re doing this._

_I found this picture in your glove box and thought it might help encourage you. I had no idea Theodore was a family name. Which reminds me…_

_What does G. stand for?_

_Liam”_

 

Liam guessed that Theo hadn’t received the last image by the time he’d sent the most recent letter.

 

_“Liam,_

_I am not loving boot camp right now. It has been really rough lately. I’ve been having trouble sleeping. I’ve actually been having nightmares and waking up other recruits on accident. I almost sliced open my_ _rackmate’s throat last night and I feel terrible._

_By the way, the gas chambers were bad… for other people. Thanks to my Chimera invulnerability, it wasn’t that bad for me. But other guys were vomiting in the gas mask which was quite disturbing._

_Thanks for taking care of my truck. You better wash off that dirt! Also, my chess club girlfriend seems nice. Seeing that picture of Mason wearing a wig made me smirk devilishly. Although, my bunkmates think I’m dating a drag queen now._

_And yeah. They used the clippers on my hair. I miss it but it felt kinda nice to get rid of it all. Hair is actually surprisingly heavy._

_Yours truly,_   
_Theo G. Raeken_

_Ps. I have no idea what day it is! Is it still February?”_

 

Liam was so glad to get that letter. But his heart ached for Theo. He knew Theo had bad nightmares and it wasn’t like he could just talk to his bunkmates about it. It would probably give them nightmares too.

 

_“Dear Theo,_

_I’m sorry to hear you’ve been having nightmares. I know from experience, those can suck. I hope the letters I’m sending are encouraging and can help keep them at bay until you graduate. Only nine more weeks!_

_I know that your relationship with the pack hasn’t been the greatest but once they found out what you did, some of them wanted to send you something._

_I hope this helps. There’s more coming._

_Best wishes,_   
_Liam”_

 

In the envelope was an image of Scott. On the other side it read:

_“Hey, Theo,_

_I hope everything is doing well at boot camp. I can’t wait to see you graduate. I think you’re doing a wonderful thing and I can’t wait to see how this will help you grow as a person._

_Kind regards,_   
_Scott McCall"_

Then there was a picture of Stiles. Seriously? Stiles?

_“Hey man. Normally, I wouldn’t do something like this for you but Lydia is my girlfriend and she’s making me do this. She also reminded me that you’re making a sacrifice for the freedom and safety of our country so I figured why not. Anyways, hope you kick ass. -S.S.”_

Next was pictures of Lydia, then Mason, then Corey, then whoever Liam could convince to write something for Theo were sent individually. No matter how short and sweet (or whatever you’d call Stiles’ note).

 

_“Liam,_

_Thanks for all this. It means a lot to me. The pictures really help. I’m surprised you and Lydia got Stiles to write something. Tell everyone thanks for the words of encouragement. But don’t think for a second that I don’t know you’re behind it all. Which reminds me. Why don’t I have a picture of you, huh?_

_The picture is if of my great grandfather, Theodore. His son, my grandfather, was named Graham. Turns out I was named after both of them. The G stands for Graham. I’m only telling you because you’ve taken the time to do all of this for me and I owe you. But if you tell anyone, I swear I will quit boot camp just to come home and pummel you._

_I’ve heard that by week ten of boot camp, people shouldn’t send us mail. I might not be able to write for a while because we’ve started field training so don’t get discouraged if I don’t respond quickly._

_Yours truly,_   
_Theo G. Raeken”_

 

As Liam sent more and more letters, each one became more meaningful. He kept the letters as positive as he could manage. He usually wrote them on the back of random pictures. Sometimes they were of a person. Sometimes they were of Theo’s truck. Other times, they were of something that didn’t seem important, like a cat or a pumpkin. He sent one every other day with hopes that The would get plenty of encouragement when he needed it.

Two weeks went by and Liam finally got a letter from Theo. It started out as expected. He was sorry he didn’t get back to him sooner. Glad that he was almost done with phase two of boot camp.

But the stood out to Liam.

_“... I still haven’t gotten that picture of you. Maybe it got lost in the mail. I think just one picture of you is all it would take to get me through the next week. I don’t get to see smiles like that around here…”_

The words swirled around in Liam’s brain. Theo wanted to see him. Specifically, him. His new letter smelled of longing, homesickness, and was that a hint of anxiousness? Could Theo be longing to be with him? To be home? Or was he just anxious to get out of that place?

Liam took time this time. He carefully crafted this letter. He took time writing every word. And he did it on an actual piece of paper this time, not a photo.

 

_“Dear Theo,_

_I find it funny how us being apart has brought us closer. But if you think about it, we really aren’t that far apart. For one thing, we’re in the same state. We walk on the same soil every day. We breathe the same air._

_When you’re outside running with your platoon, you and I are squinting at the same sun. When you’re laying in bed feeling the pull of the moon, it’s the same moon that I feel. If you were to wish upon a star, we’d be wishing upon the same stars but I know that’s not really something you’d do._

_...but you have been doing a lot of unexpected things recently._

_It’s only a matter of time before you’re done with training. Days, weeks, months. But with each second that passes, we’re closer._

_I’m confident that you’ll make it through this week with or without this picture. You’re halfway done and you can’t quit now. I want to see you earn your Eagle, Globe, and Anchor. I’m going to be there when you graduate, Theo, and so are you. (To make it sound even more appealing, I will promise to take your truck there so you can see for yourself how good I took care of it.)_

_It’s only a matter of time._

_Love,_   
_Liam”_

 

And there was a picture of Liam, one that Mason had taken a few days ago when they’d been in the garage doing some regular upkeep on their vehicles. Theo had mentioned his smile, talked like it was the world to him, so he chose a picture that best showed off his smile. He hoped Theo would like it.

 

_“Little Wolf,_

_Thank you for the picture. I almost forgot how blue your eyes are. Seeing you really brought a smile to my face. It made me forget about all the trials my DI’s are putting me through._

_And you’re right, Little Wolf. Wishing upon a star is not something I would do. But I’ve been doing things differently. So I did wish upon a star._

_Like you said, it’s only a matter of time._

_Yours truly,_   
_Theo G. Raeken_

_Ps. Your invitation to Graduation and Family day is on the way”_

 

On the back of an image of the Beacon Hills preserve during a beautiful sunset with stars peeking through on the top of the image, in the midst of many other letters, Liam wrote:

_“What did you wish for?”_

 

_“Liam,_

_I make a new wish every night now. It’s hard to remember them all. I wished that the DI’s would stop trying to make everything more complicated than it has to be. I wished that I could get some decent food for once. I wished that I could sleep without having nightmares._

_But I mostly wish that the day I see you comes sooner. You’ve anchored me to the real world the past nine weeks. I may have started all of this because of my sister, but I’m going to finish because of you._

_See you soon._

_Your Future Marine,_   
_Theo G. Raeken”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam finally see each!

Liberty Formation  
12:00

Twenty minutes until Theo would be released to have a break for the first time in thirteen weeks. It would be the first time he’s seen Liam since they started writing to each other, the first time he’d heard from Liam in over two weeks.

He couldn’t help but hear his heartbeat in the crowd of excited siblings and proud parents. He could already smell that familiar scent, the scent that always came inside of those envelopes.

Liam.

He heard the crowd cheer for the final graduating platoon of the day before a moment of silence was of order. It was a moment of intense anticipation. Himself and every other Marine in the vicinity were itching to run to their families and hug them for the first time in three months.

Theo just wanted to see Liam.

Depot Liberty  
12:14

“Aye, sir!”

Theo closed his eyes after the final command had been headed. He listened to the urgent footsteps and the scattering of the civilians. He heard the joyful tears of his fellow Marines and their families.

And then he heard what he’d been waiting for since he’d received that first letter from Liam.

“Theo.”

Theo spun around and saw Liam standing there, ten feet away on the depot looking more stunning than he’d imagined. If Theo hadn’t changed so much over the last few months, he probably would’ve said something sarcastic to the werewolf but he was fresh out of remarks like that. He couldn’t do that when he was feeling such raw emotion.

Theo and Liam nearly slammed into each other when they closed the distance between them with a hug. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam’s chest and buried his face in Liam’s neck as tears rolled down his cheeks. There they stood in each other's arms, crying their hearts out, for a good ten minutes. No words. Just holding each other.

“Come on,” Liam said, taking Theo’s hand and tugging on it gently. “I brought something for you.”

Liam took a very quiet, but still crying, Theo to the nearest parking lot. A few seconds later, he spotted that blue Toyota Tundra. He smiled and brought Liam to a halt, gently taking Liam’s face in his hands and caressing Liam’s skin, his cheekbone, his jawline, his stubble with his calloused thumbs.

Their faces were close, noses almost touching, breath mixing. Theo was looking at Liam with these eyes that were as sparkly as crystal. They were relaxed and tired but they didn’t want to miss out on what was before him. “I really like the color blue.”

It was the was the first thing he said to Liam.

Liam smiled and swallowed nervously at the close proximity. “Like your truck.”

Theo shook his head. “Like your eyes.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me,” Liam quipped quietly, the space between them closing slowly.

“I’ve been flirting with you for a long time, Liam,” Theo said pressing his forehead against Liam’s with a small, lighthearted laugh. “I’ve just finally got what it takes to stop flirting and make a move.”

Liam swallowed again. “Are you… are you going to kiss me?”

Theo shrugged. “If that’s what you wa-” Before Theo could get that last consonant out, Liam pulled at his head and connected their mouths. The kiss was easily the best thing that had happened to Theo in months. After so much yelling and so much training, it wasn’t something Theo was going to take for granted. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted. He didn’t have a lot of time to be normal.

No matter how long Theo wanted it to last, it had to come to an end eventually. “I want you.” Liam smiled. “You're my Marine.”

Liam noticed the way Theo frowned, eyes going glossy again. “I only have five hours to be with you.”

The look of confusion and sadness wasn’t very subtle on Liam’s face. “Theo, we’re gonna see each other tomorrow at the graduation ceremony. And I thought you had ten days of leave before you’re deployed.”

“I do,” Theo said shaking his head. “But it’s not enough time. I’ll never have enough time with you, Little Wolf.” The distress Theo was in was clear.

Liam’s fingers ran over Theo’s head, feeling the short hairs on the backs and sides of his head. “They really did shave it all off, huh?”

“I hate it.”

Liam sighed and wiped at the corners of Theo’s eyes. “I think you look handsome.” Liam’s attempt to divert the source of Theo’s sadness didn’t work as well as he’d hoped. Theo wasn’t buying it. “We’ll have plenty of time when you come back.”

“I can’t ask you to wait for me, Liam. That’s four years.”

“I’m waiting for you,” Liam promised. “When you get back, it’ll be about the time I graduate college. Maybe if you save up on some of those paid leave days, you could come home in time to see it.”

“I can’t promise that,” Theo whispered sadly.

“I know,” Liam said with a nod. “But you can promise me that you’ll come home to me. Cause I’ll be waiting for you.” Once Liam got a nod, he smiled. “Now, let’s go get you some of that decent food you’ve been wishing for. Alright?”

Theo nodded again, a small smile gracing his lips. “I could live off of MREs if it meant I could spend every minute with you.”

Liam smiled that great, big, beautiful smile that Theo had pictured every day since he left for training, pulling at Theo’s hand and dragging him back towards the services that were offered to families and their new Marines. “You know, I’ve always wanted to try one of those.”

Theo scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. “No, you don’t. Trust me.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent, lounging around the Depot. Theo ate some amazing tasting junk food and drank three chocolate milkshakes before they decided to visit the movie theatre. There were so many ways they could spend the afternoon.

Shopping. Bowling. Meeting Theo’s drill instructors.

But they settled on watching a movie in the theatre, where the lights were low and people were quiet. They could sit close together and Theo could dose on Liam’s shoulder completely nightmare free for an hour.

“Tomorrow is the big day,” Liam said as their time together was coming short. “I’ll take you home after you get your free meal form the Bay View Restaraunt.”

“I know how crazy it sounds but I just want some McDonald’s.”

“Fine. McDonald’s it is.” Liam gave Theo one more kiss before the night was over. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marine.”

GRADUATION CEREMONY  
Shepherd Field Parade Deck  
9:45

The last of the family members were getting their seats. Liam was sitting near the place that Theo’s platoon was supposed to line up. Scott had arrived earlier that morning and joined Liam for the breakfast buffet and the color ceremony. He’d promised Theo he would be there for his graduation to congratulate him. He might have also hinted at Liam’s feelings for Theo in his letter by saying he approved of the relationship. But Liam didn’t need to know that.

“Thanks for coming. It’ll mean a lot to Theo,” Liam told his alpha.

“I would’ve come yesterday if you had let me,” Scott quipped. His voice was teasing but there was a hint at something there.

Liam blushed. “I thought it might be-”

“You wanted Theo all to yourself,” Scott interrupted. “I can’t blame you with the way you guys have been corresponding the last few months. You had a good day yesterday.”

Liam nodded. “We did.”

“Just two guys hanging out, huh?”

“... Scott,” Liam said looking up at him with a guilty expression. “Theo and I… we-uh… we-”

“I know,” Scott said. “I’d have to be blind, deaf and not be able to smell you to have not noticed, Liam.” Scott took his beta under an arm and smiled. “Relax. I’m not mad. I’m really happy for you guys. I know it’s not going to be easy having a relationship with him being away for four years. I want to support you, be there for you when you need it cause someone has to do it while Theo’s gone.”

Liam sighed, thinking about retorting and saying he was fully capable of taking care of himself, but he swallowed his pride. “Thanks.”

11:52

Everyone jumped up from their seats cheering and running towards their Marines. This time, Theo didn’t cry. But he did hug Liam for longer than necessary before he noticed Scott was there. “Scott!” he said with a big smile on his face. “You’re here.”

“I said I would be. Congratulations, Private Raeken,” Scott declared pulling Theo into a hug. “I knew you could do it. I’m so proud of you.”

~~~

“I remember laying in my bunk one night, dreaming about chicken nuggets,” Theo said as he dunked his nugget in some sauce and then shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

Liam smiled and chuckled. “Is that why you’re devouring it so quickly?”

Theo stopped mid-chew to apologize. “Sorry,” he said washing it down with some soda. “I’m used to having to eat really fast… and then sometimes throwing it up a few minutes later during a run.”

“Well, you have all the time in the world to eat your nuggets and we won’t make you throw them up,” Scott said in between munching on french fries.

“Too late,” Theo said. “It’s a habit. Eating fast, not throwing up.”

“I’m gonna head out,” Scott said as he stood up. “I’ll see you at the party, right?”

“Party?” Theo questioned.

Liam smiled. “The pack wants to welcome you home. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Theo said. “But you have to take me out on a romantic date in return.”

“Sure, I’m sure Malia won’t mind,” Scott joked smacking Theo on the back. “I really doubt Liam is just going to let me do that. He’s been dying to ask you.”

Theo laughed at that, especially when Liam blushed. “Well, Liam. You should’ve said something.”

Liam rolled his eyes and looked at Scott expectantly. Scott got the message and said his final goodbye before he left leaving them to each other. “Theo,” Liam said.

“Yes.”

“Will you go out with me?”

For the remainder of Theo’s leave, they spent their time together. It was mostly just the two of them. Liam’s parents and Corey and Mason were around the most and the pack visited with them every once and while. Somehow, Theo doing what he did, changed the way the pack thought of him. Maybe it was because of the sacrifice he would be making. But maybe it was because he chose to do something so disciplinary, so life-changing. Or maybe the pack wasn’t really treating him that different. It just felt different because Theo was different now.

Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. All the mattered was what he had with Liam. His time was really the only thing he’d be sacrificing that was worthwhile. But like Liam had assured him in those letters, their only real enemy was time. Time was the only thing that was going to stand between the two of them.

On day 11, Theo had to report for duty. Liam was dropping him off, saying goodbye for now.

“I’ll think about you every day,” Theo said.

“I’ll always be with you,” Liam promised. “Just look at the moon when you have the chance. And call me when you can.”

Theo smiled, eyes tearing up. “It’s so hard to leave.”

“It’s only a matter of time,” Liam said before leaning in to give Theo a kiss. “I love you. I’ll be here for you whenever you come home. Whether it be in a few months or in four years. I’ll be here.”

“So will I,” Theo promised. “I’ll come home to you.” Theo kissed Liam back, there was so much passion in it. It was the last sense of comforting touch he could feel for a really long time. He was going to make it count. “I love you.”

“Go kick some ass.”


End file.
